Shilo Largo
by Windblown.child
Summary: Shilo has been locked in GeneCo tower for her entire life. Given the chance to explore the world, she meets a grave robber that changes her entire future. Shilo/Graverobber
1. The Setting

Again, I don't own anything from Repo, don't make any money, and just enjoy playing with it.

* * *

><p>The Setting<p>

Shilo Largo looked down on the city from her tower and wished she had hair like Rapunzel so she could escape the antiseptic room she had spent her entire life in. She knew every feature of the broken skyline, had seen the lights slowly burn out and fires erupt, swallowing old buildings. Bored with the same old advertisements for the Genetic Opera on the floating billboards, Shilo flopped on her bed staring at the bright white ceiling.

She hated the white, had begged to have the room painted, but her father had always refused so instead, she had slowly covered the walls with posters of Blind Mag, the extraordinary singer. Despite begging on the few occasion she saw Rotti, he denied bringing Mag for even a short visit. Frustrated and lonely, she again cursed her sickness and wished she could see anyone other than the doctors that took samples and brought medications. Even her 3 older siblings didn't visit. Too busy enjoying their freedom. Her father could cure the globe but he couldn't find a way for her to leave her room.

Shilo sighed and rolled over on her stomach, trapping one hand under her body. Her forms of entertainment were dwindling to rereading books she had since she was small and masterbating. Little stars burst behind her eyes as her orgasm washed over her thin body but the feeling was ruined by her med-alert bracelet announcing a blood pressure warning and to take her medication immediately.

Quickly Shilo prepared her medication and drained the glass. She had tried to ignore the warning before but as her breath became short and her heart beat thundered in her ears, the pain became unimaginable. She had only just managed to swallow one of her pills before she fainted. After that failed experiment, Shilo diligently kept her pills ready at a moments notice. As her heart rate slowed, she sat morosely on her bed. All she wanted was to be able to see people. Was that too much to ask. Damn genetics.

The door opening startled her out of her cogitations. Instead of the usual doctor or gentern bringing her tests and meals, the intimidating form of Rotti Largo filled the door.

"Shilo, I want to show you the family business. Wear this dress and mask. The door will be open." He held out a bundle and she jumped to her feet. "This dress once belonged to your mother." And then he was gone.

Shilo was sure she was dreaming but she didn't hesitate to obey. The dress fit well, as if it had been made for her and the mask felt strange against her skin. But if this allowed her to leave the room, she wasn't going to complain. For the first time in 17 years, the door opened into the hallway at her touch. Rotti lead her quickly along and she got the impression of colors whirling past and couldn't remember the winding path they took through the huge building. They reached a large room illuminated by a huge bank of monitors all with different photos of Blind Mag. A large desk was faced by a couch and two chairs.

Rotti went around to the desk and beckoned her to stand beside him. Shilo recognized the other 3 occupants of the room as her siblings. It had been almost a year since she had seen them, but she had heard stories from the genterns and shivered under their hard glares. Barely a moment later the door opened and a middle aged man entered carrying a battered case. He kept his eyes down and approached the desk, ignoring Luigi's comments about pizza. Shilo gasped audibly when he dropped a spine wrapped in plastic in front of Rotti.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Thank you for coming. I have your new assignment." Rotti ignored the bloody body part.

"Hot off the meat truck." Luigi couldn't help inserting himself in the conversation.

"Is there a reason you couldn't phone me this target?"

"This is a job or special importance. It is involving a GeneCo employee, a singer we all know."

"That has-been soprano." Now Amber joined in, surrounding the Repo Man with her brothers.

"A traitor to GeneCo."

"Tonight is her last show."

"I can't afford a scandal here."

"Please handle Meg as best you can."

"Take her down."

"But Mag's eyes-"

"Are GeneCo's. I know this may seem hard." Shilo was getting light headed trying to follow everyone talking over each other.

"Mag was Marni's best friend."

"You break my friggin heart."

"You can reunite them."

"I cannot do this job."

"Remember who you are. Remember what you did to Marni."

Shilo managed to pull herself together enough to gasp at the comment. "Marni? My mother?"

Nathan Wallace turned and looked closer at the girl clad all in black. "Shilo? But Rotti said you died." Understanding dawned in his eyes and he turned on the elder Largo. "You stole my daughter away!"

"She was never your daughter. Marni was pregnant before you married her and then you murdered her."

Nathan winced as if slapped. "Please don't take me back there."

"Marni was past helping. Shilo's life was slipping. She needed her dad and I needed skilled hands. So I fixed things." Rotti stalked towards Nathan. "We made an agreement."

"I'll honor that agreement."

All 4 men went through another door leaving Amber and Shilo staring after them. Shilo's wrist monitor began beeping and she pulled her pills out of her bag, swallowing one dry. Amber just watched until the beeping stopped and Shilo looked up.

"Lets go shopping." Sweet suggested brightly and stood.

"What? I can't leave."

"Daddy let you out of your room and gave you the mask, right?" Shilo nodded. "Then you're allowed out."

Amber lead the way out into an elevator and then to a door marked 'crypt.' "We'll go this way. It's faster and no one will bother us."

It took a long time to reach the end of the passage and Amber kept up a chatter as if they had always gone shopping together.

"I remember Marni. I was little and Pavi was still crawling. Luigi was somewhere, I'm sure. But they were going to get married and she left daddy in the church. Next day she married Nathan Wallace and she was pregnant. Then Marni got sick and I'm not sure what happened, but he cut you out of her. Daddy found you, did a blood test and turns out you were really his not Nathan's so he changed your name to Largo and took you in. He made Nathan swear to be a Repo Man to stay out of trouble. Oh and Mag is your god mother. I was excited to finally get a sister, but then you got sick and I couldn't see you."

Shilo just listened to the revelations and tried to make sense of it all. Finally they reached a door and Amber gestured to let her through first. It was dark and cold as the older woman closed the door behind them.

"Where are we?"

"Your mother's tomb."

Shilo didn't have a chance to fight back as Amber suddenly wrapped her hands around her neck and squeezed. They tripped and fell on top of the stone covering the grave. Amber pounded the smaller girl's head against the stone.

"Daddy wants to leave GeneCo to you. But he can't do that if you're dead!"

Black closed in on Shilo and she stopped fighting. The bracelet began beeping shrilly. "Blood pressure warning. Medicate immediately."

Cackling madly, Sweet tore the bracelet off her limp wrist and dug through the bag until she found the little bottle of pills. Taking both items, she escaped into the graveyard, confident she hadn't been seen. But she didn't notice a figure standing only a few feet away listening to the scuffle. When he saw the woman run away from the crypt, his curiosity was peaked. Glancing around for GeneCops, he hurried into the mausoleum and closed the door.

It was almost completely dark so he pulled out a vial of Zydrate and held it up. The blue glow revealed a young woman sprawled on the ground. The gas mask was pulled partially off and a red smear on the stone looked almost black in the light. Squatting down he saw bruises beginning to form around her pale throat, but a pulse was visible, shallow and irregular. He set the capsule down and pulled off the mask. Her wig came off with the mask and he threw both items aside. He lightly shook her by the shoulder.

"Kid. Hey, Kid. Wake up. Are you ok?"

Shilo moaned softly and then her face scrunched up. Pain tore at her and he could feel her heart rate climb rapidly. The cry that escaped her lips tugged at him and he tried to calm her down. Her breathing became ragged and she nearly bit through her lip. Even through clenched teeth, he could make out her pleading.

"Please! It hurts so bad. Make it stop!" She screamed and it echoed around the little room.

To stop the dreadful sound, he snapped the Zydrate vial into the gun and pressed it against her thigh, squeezing the trigger. Shilo instantly collapsed and lay still. The drug dealer thought he might have been too late and then he saw a tiny flutter of a pulse. He placed the wig and mask in his bag then pulled off his jacket. Gently he wrapped the coat around her, covering her bare head and lifted her, cradling her close to his chest. Before he could be caught in the graveyard and shot by the GeneCops, he fled the area and carried the tiny woman back to the hidden room he called home. Half way there, Shilo turned closer to him and curled her hand into his shirt. At least she was partially alright, he thought to himself, ducking behind a dumpster to avoid a junkie.


	2. Intermission

Again, I don't own anything from Repo, don't make any money, and just enjoy playing with it.

* * *

><p>Intermission<p>

Shilo sat up abruptly. She had the strange sense of wrongness before she realized she wasn't in her bright white room. Graverobber had been startled by her sudden movement and almost dropped the syringe he was cleaning. He hadn't been expecting her to wake for another few hours.

"How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?"

"Safe. Why did Amber attack you?"

She was looking the strange man up and down, taking in his colorful hair and partially open shirt. "She said Rotti was going to leave me GeneCo."

"Why would Rotti Largo leave you GeneCo?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I'm his daughter." She had found her wig nearby and was trying to smooth it out.

"Wait, what? He only has one daughter, Amber."

"I have a blood disease and was never let outside."

"Oh, this is not good. You have to leave." The dealer quickly rushed around the little room and grabbed her bag, pushing it at her. "I can't have you here."

"But Amber tried to kill me once already." Shilo reached in her bag for her pills, but couldn't find them.

"Where's my medicine?" She could feel the panic begin to clutch at her mind, but the steel bands around her chest never came.

"There wasn't anything in it when I found you."

Shilo took a deep breath and forced the panic back down. "What did you give me?"

"Zydrate. Come on. I'm taking you back to the mausoleum and you can get back in that way."

"But-"

"But nothing. I'm not going to get stuck in the middle of a family feud."

She didn't argue and let the grave robber lead her back to the crypt. Shilo felt like she couldn't turn her head quick enough to take everything in as they cut through alleys and hitched a ride on the back of a body truck. The young woman wanted to ask him questions about everything but didn't want to irritate her guide and risk him abandoning her. Finally they reached the tomb and Shilo approached the door. Before she reached for the handle, she turned to the tall man.

"Thanks for everything."

He kissed her hand and gave a little bow before backing into the shadows of the gravestones. Shilo gripped the knob and turned, only it didn't move. Nothing she did could get the door open and in frustration she pounded her head against the thick metal. In her anger, she didn't notice the alarms activate and the sounds of men shouting. Someone grabbed her from behind and she tried to scream but the grave robber slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet. Come on. We can't be caught here."

He grabbed her hand and sprinted for the street, leading her through gravestones and into a hole knocked through a brick wall. They eventually took shelter in a dumpster, Graverobber picking her up and tossing her in before climbing in after her and closing the lid. There was less space than he had anticipated and he had to lay on top of Shilo to remain unseen as heavy booted feet ran by. Slightly squashed by his heavy body, she tried to shift but was pinned almost completely. His breath felt hot on her cheek and his lips brushed her skin as he whispered in her ear.

"Stop squirming before you cause a bigger problem."

The combination of his voice and his body pressed so completely against hers caused her body to react as it never had before. She suddenly felt too hot and she knew she was wet under her dress. Emboldened by the rush of feeling, Shilo turned her head just enough to brush her lips over his throat. Graverobber growled appreciatively and ground down against her.

"You're playing a dangerous game, pet." His voice was more warning than teasing and she paused.

"I'm sorry. I've just never... I haven't."

"Hush." he pressed one finger to her lips.

Footsteps stopped next to the dumpster they were hiding in and a voice spoke. "They got away, Sir."

A radio crackled and Rotti Largo could be heard. "Don't worry about the grave robbers. Find Shilo. Use force if necessary."

"Sir?" The cop questioned.

"She attacked Amber. Do not spare her."

"Affirmative, Sir."

Shilo forgot about the very manly body pressed against her and her blood ran cold. Neither moved or spoke for a long time until they were sure all the GeneCops had gone. She watched him reproachfully as he climbed out of the dumpster and helped her out as well.

"Amber must have said you attacked her to make sure you were finished."

"Well, I can change my name and hide. She took my phone so he can't track that." She looked up at him. "I can't put you in more danger. Goodbye."

Shilo turned and got half way along the alley before he called after her to wait. She didn't look up until he stood in front of her again. "I doubt you could put me in more danger. And I know you wouldn't be able to survive for an hour out there."

He slung an arm around her shoulder and lead the way back to his hole in the wall. Shilo stood awkwardly in a corner as the grave robber unbuckled his boots and kicked them off followed by his jacket and then flopped onto the bed. He watched the petite woman clutch her bag. Such a strange combination of strength and frailty. At least she didn't seem to be suffering from the attack in the crypt other than the bruises that stood out starkly from her pale skin.

Half teasing, he patted the bed next to him. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat. You can either have the floor or share."

For a moment it looked like she was going to shout at him, but then she nodded. "I'll sleep with you."

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, but didn't comment, just watched as she carefully unzipped her boots and set them carefully aside and then folded her fishnet sleevelets on top. The other eyebrow joined the first as she slowly rolled the thigh high stockings off and then she twisted an arm behind her back to pull the zipper on her dress down. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath until she stood in nothing but a pair of simple black panties.

Graverobber's mouth watered at the sight of her pristine flesh. Not only was she free of GeneCo's 'upgrades' but he was fairly certain that no one else had ever seen her like this. But he didn't want her the same way he took Amber when she came calling. The scalpel slut was hard and fast and teeth and pain. Something about the completely innocent woman made him want to take his time for once. Shilo lay on the bed in the space he had left for her and watched his hand hover over her smooth stomach. Very slowly, he allowed his large hand to brush her skin.

She didn't jump as his fingers brushed her stomach, but she wondered what was going to happen. When he had offered the bed to her, Shilo knew this would be the only time she would have this opportunity before she was locked back in the GeneCo tower. And the grave robber was intriguing. Rotti had said the world was cruel, but this man risked his own skin to send her home and when that was no longer an option, he took her in.

"You're beautiful." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her navel.

"So are you." Shilo raised her hand and ran it over his long hair. It was softer than her wig and she kept her hand there.

"I'm just me." Graverobber smiled slightly at her and then turned to kiss her palm.

When he sat up, Shilo was afraid she had done something wrong, but he only unwound the long blue strip of cloth from around his neck and pulled at his shirt until it came off over his head. Hair went everywhere, but he didn't seem to mind as he threw the shirt at a box that served as a chair. She stopped him with a small hand on his chest as he went to lean over her again. Despite having seen pictures of men in the medical books she read, she still wanted to study him.

His chest was broad and covered with soft hair, except where an L shaped scar rested over his left pectoral. She ran her finger along the shiny skin, and brushed his nipple. "Your heart."

"I doubt you'll ever meet someone who doesn't have some surgery." On one hand, he knew he was relatively untouched by the GeneCo fad, but on the other, laying next to Shilo Largo, he felt dirty and scarred.

Her hands moved from tracing the surgery scar to mapping the rest of his bare chest and arms. He never took his eyes off of her face and watched the wonder in her eyes as she ran her short nails down his side and he growled appreciatively. It became too much when she gently wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down. Shilo's small breasts felt perfect against his chest as he nuzzled her throat, running his lips over the bruises left by Amber Sweet.

Graverobber couldn't resist sucking lightly on her collarbone as she gasped in surprise. She was awash with sensation and forgot to do anything with her hands while she was being assaulted by the taller man's mouth. When he cupped her breasts in his warm hands, she let out a little 'oh' of surprize which turned into a moan when he licked one nipple. The older man would have been perfectly happy to stay laying between her legs, lavishing attention on her breasts for the rest of his life until she managed to get out something more intelligible than breathy moans.

"Graves, please."

That was the last push. No one had ever given him a nickname before and instantly his pants went from too tight to 'surely they must be cutting off circulation.' He bit lightly on one nipple again and was surprised by her small hands twining into his hair and pulling him up her body to crash their lips together. They kissed hungrily, neither experienced as the older man never kissed the scalpel sluts, but learning each other quickly.

"More." Shilo breathed the word against his lips despite not really knowing what she was asking for more of.

Graverobber growled and pulled back, getting off of her and the bed. Shilo's face fell when she thought he was repulsed by her actions, but he was quickly pushing his pants down and kicking them impatiently to the side. Her eyes went wide at the sight of him completely bared before her and she couldn't help but be intimidated by the size of his cock standing proudly at attention. She mostly understood the mechanics of sex, but suddenly didn't think it could possibly fit. There was no way that anyone found the action enjoyable, could they?

The frightened look in her big eyes calmed the grave robber slightly. This wasn't Amber or another nameless junkie trading sex for a high any chance they got. This was Shilo Largo. A tiny, sheltered woman/child who was trying to learn from him. He didn't want to hurt or scare her. Slowly he returned to the bed and sat on the edge, gently nudging her to scoot over.

"I won't hurt you."

Shilo nodded her understanding and they shifted around on the bed until she was straddling his hips, her arms clutched around her chest. "Relax." He coaxed her, rubbing her hips and sides soothingly, slowly pulling her down until she was laying on his chest.

She nestled against his chest, tucking her hands under his sides and pressing her ear over his heart. It sounded just the same as hers, despite knowing it was grown in a lab and may even have belonged to someone else before finding its way into the grave robber's chest. Slowly, she experimented with rocking her hips, feeling the hard flesh against her most sensitive parts. Graverobber groaned and thrust back slightly.

He wanted to die of pleasure at the feeling of her soaked silk panties rubbing along his shaft, but knew it would be even more unbelievable to have her stretched tight around him. They rocked together, pleasure building at every stroke until Shilo stopped. It was his turn to worry he had done something to scare her when she slipped off his hips but she was just pulling down her panties and discarding them.

The young woman straddled his thighs and ghosted her hand over his hip, clearly studying him. With a glance up for permission, she took his quirked lips as permission and gently ran one finger along his length. Graverobber closed his eyes at the light touch and let her explore. Shilo gently caressed his rigid length before experimentally squeezing causing him to buck and groan in pleasure. When she slid one hand to cup his balls, Graverobber had to stop her before he came too soon.

"You're perfect, I just want to do this right." He soothed her worried expression when he pulled her back up to straddle his hips.

Shilo gasped when he rolled his hips under her, the feel of skin on skin was delicious and just right. Graverobber had to bite his lip to hold in his moan when he realized she was soaking wet and completely hairless. Her slick folds teased him as they aligned their hips. At last, Graverobber could feel only a slight resistance and he pulled her into a hungry kiss before pushing forward.

Shilo had expected intense pain, but it never came, only a dull ache radiated from her core. Giving her a moment, the tall man began moving again, slowly pushing forward until he was buried as deep as he could be in her wet heat. She experimentally raised her hips and let herself slide back onto his length, savoring the friction as it overcame the ache. Surprising the older man, she picked a rhythm and sat up, running her nails down his chest.

As close as he was, Graverobber tried to focus on holding out as long as he could, holding onto Shilo's hips but letting her pick the pace. She was a quick learner and was rapidly driving him wild, until he couldn't wait any longer.

"Shilo, I'm gonna...I'm...Fuck." As he came he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest, thrusting hard.

The new angle brushed her clit just right and the onslaught of sensation sent Shilo over the edge as well, whimpering his nickname into his chest. Neither wanted to move as their heart rates slowed gradually, but eventually she shifted her hips to relieve the pressure of straddling the grave robber. She flopped bonelessly next to him, letting a hand rest across his stomach. But before he could enjoy the afterglow of the sex, Shilo grimaced.

"Is it always this...messy?" She sounded awkward and unsure of what she was supposed to do.

"Here, use this to, uh, clean up." He handed her a well worn rag and she quickly rubbed it between her legs.

"Thanks." Back was the unsure young woman, trying to figure out what she was suppose to do next.

Graverobber sighed and rolled over, pulling her small body against his. She didn't resist but it did take several moments for her to relax against him again. A moment more of fidgeting and he pulled a blanket over them.

"Go ahead and sleep." He kissed her forehead and watched her close her eyes.

For a long time he just watched the young woman sleep before he realized he was actually cuddling. He had never done that before. It was always 'wham, bam, thank you, ma'am' before moving on to the next junkie. But then he realized he was ruined for any scalpel sluts.

"Damn." He let sleep overtake him while trying to remember every nuance of her pressed against him.


	3. The Genetic Opera

Again, I don't own anything from Repo, don't make any money, and just enjoy playing with it.

* * *

><p>The Genetic Opera<p>

To say she was sore when she woke would be an understatement. Shilo felt like her legs were going to fall off. And then her mind caught up with her body and she sat bolt upright. She definitely wasn't in her room, definitely wasn't wearing anything, and was definitely alone in the bed. There was barely enough time for fear to set in before Graverobber slipped back into the room.

"I wondered when you'd wake up. You sleep like the dead." He chuckled when she quickly pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Here, I got breakfast."

Shilo eagerly tore open the protein pack he handed her, not even bothering to look at the flavor. "Thanks." She finished the food and settled the blanket more securely around herself.

She watched him expectantly, unsure of what she was supposed to do now as the tall man just leaned against the wall. His brow was furrowed slightly, as if trying to make up his mind until he seemed to reach a decision. "I need to go out, but what I do is dangerous. I want you to stay here."

"You're going to harvest Zydrate, aren't you?"

"You know about it?" He pulled a vial out of his belt and held it out.

"I know where it comes from, and that you'd be shot if you were caught." She tried to hand the glowing vial back but he shook his head.

"You keep it."

"I'm not a slut." Shilo glared at him.

Quickly he raised his hands. "I'm not trying to pay you. It's dead useful. You can use it to barter your way out of a situation, or use it as a light in the dark."

She looked down. "Sorry, I just assumed."

"Look Kid, I don't expect anything, I'm just going to help you as I can."

She didn't speak for a long moment and he sat beside her on the bed. Finally, she looked up from the glass capsule. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Graverobber smiled at her fondly and kissed her forehead. "Now I need to go to work." He winked at her as he slipped out into the street.

After the grave robber left, Shilo left the bed and found all of her clothes. As she pulled on her panties, she noticed a smear of blood on her thigh and laughed to herself. If her father knew she had willingly given up her innocence to a Zydrate dealer, he would be furious.

Once dressed, she explored the tiny home. It didn't take long to see everything as it consisted of one room that held the bed, and two crates, one that served as a table and one that functioned as a chair. Clothes were piled in one corner and another corner had a long curtain that revealed a toilet and a shower that must be very cramped for anyone larger than her. With nothing better to do, she used the shower and returned to the bed.

Shilo Largo was used to boredom, having been kept in her room for years on end. But this was fairly intolerable to be in an exciting new world and being told to stay in the little room. Perhaps she could just take a little peek outside. It wouldn't hurt anyone after all.

The alley was deserted and Shilo looked around for anything interesting. A dumpster against the opposite wall caught her eye and she tiptoed to it. Nothing much was inside, only a dead man who had clearly been drained of Zydrate and a torn up glove. Dismissing the dumpster, Shilo glanced around again. From the wall a couple of feet down protruded a box spilling wiring into the open.

An idea struck her then. She would use the fine wires to braid into a necklace to hold the Zydrate vial. It would be more practical than shoving it down the front of her dress as it was now and hoping that she didn't lose it. Mind made up, she tugged at the exposed wires until a handful long enough to braid came away in her hands. Intent on her project, she sat down and began twisting the wires together. Shilo never heard the heavy boots on the pavement and didn't notice a faint chemical smell until a rag was pressed over her face and she felt black close in around her.

* * *

><p>When she came to, Shilo found herself propped up in a wheelchair on a stage, and someone was yelling nearby while dozens of people watched intently.<p>

Amber Sweet stomped her foot and shouted at the older man in front of her. "You promised GeneCo to me. You can't give it to her."

"You are a disgrace. Your genes are not worthy of mine." Rotti roared back but began coughing into a handkerchief.

"Then I'll kill her properly this time." Amber pulled a shiny pistol out from the small of her back, pointing it at Shilo.

"No!" The masked Repo Man lunged as Amber pulled the trigger and he fell to the ground with a solid thump.

Rotti lunged at his eldest daughter and grappled for the pistol. Amber slipped in her monstrously tall heels and the gun went skittering towards Shilo. Pavi and Luigi watched from the wings, eyes darting from their older sister trying to stand and their father who was bent over, hacking into his handkerchief. Blood clearly spotted his lips and the white cloth.

The patriarch straightened and took a shuffling step towards the audience. "I doubt the world will remember how lucky they were to have Rotti Largo." Another step and he collapsed dead on the ground.

Amber let out a furious screech and kicked her legs where she sat. "You can't die yet. You're supposed to watch me kill her!"

Her tantrum was cut off by a loud bang and she slumped sideways. Nathan Wallace was propped up on one arm, holding the pistol. In the silence of the auditorium, the gun clattering to the stage was unnaturally loud. A moment later, his arm gave out and he crumpled. No one moved for a moment and then Shilo shakily stood from the wheelchair.

Everything had happened so quickly. Rotti still wanted to leave her GeneCo, Amber had tried to murder her for the company, her mother's husband had sacrificed himself for her, and she was left standing. She knelt next to Nathan as he coughed weakly and took his hand in hers. This man could have been her father. Would have been, if Rotti hadn't taken her back.

"Shi, your mother's calling me."

"Be still, you will live."

"But you've already saved me, dear."

"Please, don't let go."

"Go and change the world for me." And with that, Nathan Wallace was gone.

Shilo looked at all of the death around her. Blind Mag, Rotti Largo, Amber Sweet, and Nathan Wallace all lay sprawled on the stage. Then her eyes fell on Pavi and Luigi whispering together near the wings. She jumped to her feet and boldly walked up to the older men.

Hands on hips, she stared at both of them. "And you two. I suppose you want GeneCo too?" Her voice was hard and challenging, daring either of them to say yes.

"No, little sister. Pavi wants you to rule." The man who no longer wore his own face gave a little bow and looked to the eldest Largo.

"I'll kill anyone that tries to take GeneCo from you." Luigi snarled at the audience in warning and they gasped.

"Good. Then it's mine." Shilo turned to the audience and looked past the bright stage lights. "All of you, you're cattle. Enjoy the slaughterhouse."

The new owner of GeneCo left the opera through the wings without another look back. She didn't know if she could change the world, but she knew that gold made the world go round and she would have to start somewhere.

Graverobber watched the opera projected on one of the floating billboards. On one hand, he was glad his frantic search for Shilo could be ended. On the other hand though, she was in the hands of those most dangerous to her. But somehow, she managed to come out on top, and even with two allies. He smirked knowing that he had tasted her last bit of innocence and bowed to the screen as she walked away. There would be no one quite like her again and he wished her well in her tower before disappearing into the shadows.


	4. Encore

Again, I don't own anything from Repo, don't make any money, and just enjoy playing with it.

* * *

><p>The Genetic Opera<p>

Months after the opera, Graverobber hid in a dumpster to avoid the GeneCops and thanked the stars that his luck seemed to be so good recently. This was his third escape from the GeneCops in as many days and they hadn't raided his usual alley in weeks. Things continued to be good for the drug dealer as months turned into years.

Occasionally he would find a Zydrate gun, dropped in the street, or a new pair of boots on a dead body. It wasn't until he found a new coat just days after his old one snagged in the graveyard and tore right in half that he realized all of his finds came just after something happened to the old one. The syringe he had found after he dropped his bag and bent the tip of his old one. The box of empty capsules came after cracking the last of his. And the buckles on one of his boots had just torn off when he had found a new pair, and just the right size. Maybe his uncanny ability to evade the cops wasn't really skill.

His eyes wandered skyward to the hovering billboard. Shilo had stayed out of the headlines after the buzz from the opera died down and no one ever really saw her. Usually it was Luigi or Pavi that dealt with the masses and there were often rumors as to how the brothers had killed her in her sleep, or were keeping her locked up. But as soon as a rumor would flare up, Shilo would be spotted by some keen eyed paparazzi being driven across the city or stepping into a building and the rumors would die down again.

Graverobber had tried to forget the night before the opera when he had lain with the slender woman, but she would wheedle her way into his mind constantly. Every time he had tried to accept alternative payment from a junkie, he was left with the obvious problem of his equipment not working. But as soon as he was back in his bed and thought of the way she had ridden him, he was hard in an instant. Alone in his bed with a throbbing cock, he knew that she hadn't forgotten about him. But other than cleverly hidden gifts, he never heard from her.

Until he saw the fancy car stopped outside of Marni Wallace's tomb. Not daring to believe that it could actually be Shilo in the car, he crept closer, not even thinking once that it could be a trap. The car was completely empty, even of the driver and his hopes fell. He was so sure she would be sitting there watching him through the smoked glass. The grave robber sighed and glanced again at the mausoleum. The door wasn't closed and a faint blue glow came from within.

He debated peeking through the door, and in the end curiosity and longing won out. The first thing he saw was Shilo placing an orchid on her mother's grave. She looked just as pale and pure as when he had first seen her in this same room but her hair was short and obviously her own. The grave robber smirked to himself, so the Zydrate hadn't corrupted her, had instead freed her from her sickness.

Then the light source shifted and he looked around. A girl, no more than 4 was carefully choosing her steps until she was swept up into Shilo's arms and spun around. They came to a stop with Shilo's back to the door and the girl held up a Zydrate vial on a fine chain. One handed, Shilo took the necklace and slipped it over the child's head.

"Your daddy gave me this when we met."

Graverobber's eyes went wide. He had given Shilo a vial when they had first met. His eyes went to the child's hair and thought it looked similar to his, light and slightly wavy. It was even pulled back the same way his always was. But there was no way it could be his daughter. The little girl shouldn't even exist. There hasn't been any children in almost a decade.

"Daddy!" The girl had looked right at him over Shilo's shoulder and was smiling brilliantly at him.

Slowly, Shilo turned around, shifting the girl in her arms. "Graves."

He couldn't decide if he wanted to disappear back into the graveyard, or wrap his arms around the petite woman so he just stayed where he was. "Who?" He glanced at the child playing with the necklace.

"Gabriel. Graves, I've tried to tell you about her since I found out."

"Then why didn't you?" He instantly regretted how harsh he sounded.

"Everything happened at the opera and then I didn't know if you would even want to know."

"Gabriel, huh?"

Shilo held the girl out and she quickly wrapped her hands around his neck. "Hi Daddy!"

"Of course I want to know her."

"You're not mad at Mommy?"

"Never, Precious. I'm very happy to see you and your mom."

Gabriel planted a big kiss on his cheek. "Coming home with us?"

The drug dealer looked at Shilo. "I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"We were kind of hoping you would at least give it a shot."

The moment the child laid her head on his chest he knew he could never let her go.


End file.
